Noragmai Stray stories
by ajoy3
Summary: One shots for Nargami!


"So what was the grossest wish you ever fulfilled?" Yukine asked, leaning back against the wall of Kofuku's living room, fanning himself with his untouched math book. It was one of those days that seemed too hot to do anything; too humid to go out for a walk, too draining to be productive. Even the ayakashi seemed to be taking a day off for this oppressive weather. Hiyori had ventured out in the heat to Kofuku's, eager with good intentions to help Yukine with his school work, but by the time she arrived her clothes clung to her body damp with sweat and she felt like doing little more than sitting in the cool air of the living room. Math the last thing on their minds, they found easy conversation and cool drinks to be much more enjoyable.

"Ugh," Yato scrunched up his nose as he closed his eyes, remembering with a shudder. "There was a time I had to fix a clogged toilet at a hotel." He shook his head, black tangles of hair swaying in the memory. "There was a convention that weekend. They just didn't care that the stalls were broken-"

"Ewwww!" Kofuku squealed, clearly unhappy with the turn of conversation. "Stop!"

"Spare us the details; we'll take your word for it." Hiyori said, holding up her hands in surrender.

The goddess of poverty pointed at Yato and smiled. "Better question: _Best_ wish you've ever granted. Go!"

"Easy" he said, leaning his head back as he waved off the question. "Milord."

"Milord?" Kofuku echoed, clearly confused.

"The cat?" Hiyori asked, just as taken aback as the rest of the group.

"Obviously," He answered, a wide grin on his face. "If it wasn't for that cat, Hiyori wouldn't have been hit by the bus."

She cocked her head, narrowing her eyes at the god of happiness. "Really? That's what you're going to go with? Me being injured?"

"N-No!" Yato back-peddled. "What I mean is, if I hadn't been looking for the cat, I wouldn't have chased after him. And _you_ wouldn't have pushed me out of the way, getting hit by the bus." He stopped, as if that was all the explanation needed. Reading the room, his so called friends were not picking up on his subtly. "You _saw _me." The God continued. "If that hadn't happened, you wouldn't lose your body. And yeah, you're body still separates, but if it wasn't for that wish, I would've never met you!"

Hiyori blushed slightly, a sweet pink dusting her cheeks. "Y-You're only saying that because I made you that Capypa statue." She said. "You're sucking up for something else now." She turned her head in embarrassment.

"No, I mean it!" He defended, sitting up straighter.

"And made you him a shrine!" Yukine piped in, all too eager to throw his God under the bus.

"Hey-" he protested, trying to stop the conversation before it ran away from him, clearly failing. He had a look of horror on his face when Kofuku spoke next.

"Actually, when you think about it Hiyori, if you hadn't found that ayakashi thinking it was a shinki, he wouldn't have been so _desperate_ to find a new one." Kofuku added. "It was a stroke of luck he found Yukine to save you both, and now he's a blessed vessel!"

The group began to laugh, making jokes at Yato's expense, trading stories of how Hiyori had saved the god, and never failing to point out that all his upward mobility was all due to her. Feeling rather uncomfortable and definitely undeserving of the praise, she tried to make light of it before looking Yato's way. Gone was the happy expression from earlier, but in its place one of seriousness and unease. His shoulders sagged as he dug his hands into his jacket pocket. To say that this wasn't a blow to his fragile ego would be putting it lightly. It pained her to see him like that, so tense, so unhappy. Sure, he could be immature and overcompensate when he was joyful, but truthfully, she enjoyed seeing him that way. Hiyori had the urge to get up and wrap her arms around him, forcing him to smile and getting the sour look off his face. But of course, she couldn't do that, so she attempted to do the next best thing- a distraction. "I'm going to get a drink," She announced. "Anyone want anything?"

The group barked out their orders quickly and she nodded before turning, sliding the door shut behind her. In the background she heard her friends joking, deciding which board game they could play to pass the time. Hiyori smiled, thankful that she was able to turn the tide of conversation and take the pressure off Yato. Hearing the screen door open quickly then click once closed, she turned to see who had joined her.

"Oh, Yato." Hiyori smiled. "Do you want some lemonade?" She asked, still feeling rather awkward, but doing her best to act normal.

"Hiyori…" He tried, his tone more serious than normal, instantly tipping her off that something wasn't right. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for her to make eye contact.

"Tea?" She asked, still refusing to look him in the eye. "Water?" She ducked down as she opened the fridge, leaning in to retrieve the cold bottles.

He grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him, their faces close, much closer than he intended, their bodies inches away from touching. Her breath to hitched in surprise, both to his proximity and the sudden move. It didn't matter, as long as he had her attention. "Yat-"

"About, what they were saying," he said, blue eyes solemn, unyielding. "That's not the only reason why." He moved the hand that clasped her wrist lower, tangling his fingers into hers, not ready to let go, but completely unsure of what to do next. Everything in his gut told him that if he moved, breathed even, that the magic would be lost, the spell would be over and he wouldn't get this chance again. He wanted to tell her, had to make it clear to her that it meant more than that. "I-"

_Click._

The sliding door slid opened abruptly, a very shocked Kofuku in the frame.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something good?" Kofuku sang as she walked by the pair, a knowing smile on her lips. Leave it to the God of poverty to spoil a good moment. Yato released her hand as he let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck and walked away, heading towards the stairs that lead to his room. She made ready to follow him, a million questions on the tip of her tongue, but as always Kofuku was eager to interject.

"Hi-Yo-Riiiin" she called from the fridge. "Will you help me with the drinks? Everyones thirsty!"

~.~

_That's not the only reason why_.

She kept playing it over again in her head, his words sweet and painful. Why had he said that? What had he meant?

Was it that he was thankful for their friendship? Everyone had made it sound like he was after her monetary gains, heck, she even accused him at first in her embarrassment. But she knew that their relationship meant more to him than that.

And the way he _said _it, like he was desperate to say more, but just couldn't get the words out. Was it that there were too many people around? They couldn't even have 2 minutes to themselves at Kofuku's, today's interruption more than proved that. Yet something in her gut told her there was more, that the issue ran deeper.

_That's not the only reason why._

She had seen that look before, the one that threatened to shake her to her core. They had been at Capypa land, watching the fireworks and she had been a self-proclaimed brat all day; feeling remorseful, she apologized, truthfully happy he was with her. And then… Yato looked at her, like she was the only thing that existed in the world, asking her if he could trust what she said. He had the same expression tonight; whatever he was trying to express, it was important.

What if he _really_ cared about her, the way she cared about him? He was always quick to make a joke and tease her, going overboard to show his affection, but she had chalked it up to his usual antics, although he didn't seem to plan small intimate weddings with anyone else, at least not that Hiyori had seen. So if he really _did _care about her, why would he hold back?

And then it hit her.

Of course, he would.

Yato may joke around, but he didn't have the confidence to make the first move, not by a long shot. He had grown up with an abusive father, a screwed up version of what love and acceptance were. Even to this day, he still struggled to find self-worth. He was a God who didn't feel like one, always trying to prove something, to everyone, to himself, to find redemption. Yato didn't feel worthy of love.

As much as he might want it, he would never reach out to her, not in a meaningful way. Not when the chance or rejection loomed over him, or worse, having to grapple with the mixed feelings of being happy and feeling undeserving. Hiyori knew that if anything was to happen, it would have to be her making the first move. And Gods, did she want him.

Ever since she had admitted to herself that she was in love with Yato, she had difficulty controlling herself around him, lashing out at the god, trying to balance her feelings when she knew that he wasn't serious about her, not really. But today seemed different; an opportunity. She wasn't going to waste it.

Taking a deep breath, unsure of what she was even doing, yet strangely full of resolve, she opened her contacts and pulled up Yato's name. The phone barely rang once before he answered.

"Hiyori?" He asked, his voice intense. She never was the first to call, so he must be concerned. "Whats-"

"Can you come over Yato?" She said in a rush, adrenaline coursing through her. Maybe this was a mistake.

But maybe it wasn't.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, worry lacing his tone. "Should I bring Yukine?"

"No," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Just you."

~.~

He came in through the window, the cool night air creeping in with him. He had come in record time, concern written all over his features.

"Hiyori?" he questioned as his feet landed silently on the carpet. "Is everything alright?" She did her best to smile up at him from her place on her bed, trying her best not to let her nerves get the best of her.

"Ye-yeah." She stammered. "I just… I didn't like the way we left things earlier." Hiyori bit her lip, trying to stop herself for rambling.

"O-oh." He replied, taken off guard. "I- I was acting weird, sorry." He crossed the room to sit on her bed. Hiyori shook her head, doing her best to work up her courage and meet his gaze. "I want you to tell me… the rest of what you were saying earlier. I want to hear it."

Yato immediately was taken aback, his fair complexion suddenly red and flushed. The god of chaos cleared his throat, trying to buy time; he knew he couldn't stall forever. Hiyori was not the type to let up on something once she set her mind to it.

"It's true, that since meeting you I seem to be on the receiving end." Yato inhaled, exhaled shakily before continuing. "I'm selfish and want all of your attention like a child, and I know that. Whether you built me a shrine or not, had my back and helped me find Yukine- all of that- its just small pieces of why I'm grateful. I- Meeting you- damn." He ran his hands through his hair, this confession so much harder than he anticipated. "What I mean is I lo-"

Hiyori pounced forward, letting her arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his words of love effectively cut off and put into action as he let Hiyori kiss him senseless. When they broke apart, both gasping for air, foreheads leaning against each other, too soon to be separated he smiled. "The best wish." He breathed deeper, loving how he could feel her heart racing in her chest. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know this feeling. My head is full of nothing but you, Hiyori."

She smiled, kissing him again, agreeing wholeheartedly. "The best wish."


End file.
